A Week
by Hydne
Summary: Senin sampai Minggu. Tujuh hari dalam seminggu. Kisah sederhana mereka setelah menikah. #44/12Week #Wedding #AkaFuri [7/7]
1. Monday - Wake Up

**A Week**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Diikutsertakan pada event #44/12Week dan prompt yang digunakan yaitu #Wedding.

**Pair: **AkaFuri. **Genre: **Romance **Rating:** K+

**A Week © Hydne**

* * *

_(Membangunkan seorang Akashi Seijuuro itu seperti mencoba menggerakkan batuan besar yang ada di hulu sungai. Sulit ... tapi sebenarnya bukan tidak mungkin.)_

* * *

**[Monday — Wake up]**

Apa hal yang tersulit saat pagi hari tiba? Jika kau menanyakannya pada Kouki, maka lelaki itu dengan gablang menunjuk suaminya yang berada di tempat tidur.

Membangunkan seorang Akashi Seijuuro itu seperti mencoba menggerakkan batuan besar yang ada di hulu sungai. Sulit.

...tapi sebenarnya bukan tidak mungkin.

"Sei-_kun_, ayo bangun. Kau bisa terlambat ke kantor," dan Kouki sudah mengatakan ini entah keberapa kalinya dalam waktu lima menit terakhir sembari mengguncang pelan tubuh suaminya itu.

"Hmm," hanya itu jawaban Akashi dan lelaki itu malah menarik selimutnya yang membuat Kouki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Harus melakukan cara apa lagi untuk membangunkan suaminya ini?

Mencoba mengingat-ingat cara membangunkan Akashi yang diajarkan oleh saudari kembarnya Akashi, Kouki akhirnya menjentikkan tangannya dan mendekati Akashi yang tengah tertidur itu. Mendekati telinga Akashi dan meniup telinga lelaki itu hingga lelaki itu bergerak tidak nyaman, lalu berbisik, "Sei-kun, cepat bangun atau kau terlambat ke kantor."

Akashi yang akhirnya terbangun, mengacak-acak rambutnya secara sembarangan dan langsung menerima segelas air putih yang diberikan oleh Kouki untuk diminumnya sampai habis.

"Kau tahu aku benci telingaku di tiup bukan, Kouki?"

"Tapi aku sudah berusaha membangunkanmu dengan cara normal dan kau tidak mau bangun," gerutu Kouki yang sejujurnya ingin membuat Akashi menarik pasangannya itu ke pelukannya dan melakukan _morning kiss_—jika tidak melihat pakaian Kouki yang sudah rapi, menandakan siap berangkat ke kantornya dan ditambah Kouki yang bisa menekan titik di tubuhnya untuk membuatnya lumpuh beberapa saat—entah harus berterima kasih atau mengutuk Shintarou yang mengajarkan Kouki tentang akupuntur.

Tapi bukan Akashi Seijuuro namanya jika tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. "Kau harus dihukum."

"Hah?"

Namun Kouki tetap saja mendekati Akashi saat lelaki itu memberikan isyarat untuk mendekat. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Kouki melotot dan Akashi tidak peduli dengan ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh Kouki itu.

"Hei, kita bukannya sudah sepakat untuk tidak melakukan hal ini saat hari Senin!" protes Kouki saat tautan bibir mereka berdua lepas dan Kouki secepat kilat menjauhi suaminya itu sampai jarak aman.

Wajahnya merah padam dan sebelah tangannya memengangi bibirnya yang bisa dipastikan bengkak. Padahal hari ini Kouki sengaja bangun sepagi mungkin untuk mengkompres bengkak di bibirnya akibat ciuman mereka tadi malam agar sedikit tersamarkan. Apa kata mahasiswanya nanti saat melihat bibirnya yang bengkak ini?

"Tapi kau tahu aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku jika bersamamu bukan?"

"Sei-_kun_!"

"Salahmu sendiri terlahir begitu manis," jawab Akashi cuek dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kouki yang wajahnya merah padam akibat mendapatkan kalimat-kalimat yang selalu sukses membuatnya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dan mengacaukan detak jantungnya.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Akashi tidak mendapati Kouki dimanapun. Dan saat mengecek _smartphone _miliknya, pesan dari Kouki membuat lelaki itu hanya tertawa pelan.

_Aku berangkat kerja duluan. Sarapan sudah ada di meja makan. Dan ya, aku marah padamu._

_Akashi Kouki_

* * *

**Pertama, ini multichapter. Kedua, saya enggak tanggung jawab dengan cengiran yang tercipta akibat membaca fanfic saya, oke. Ketiga, berterima kasihlah karena efek galau saya enggak masuk di fanfic ini.**

**Fanfic kedua AkaFuri. Saya belum baca manga KnB sejak pertengahan tahun lalu (padahal sudah download komplit) karena kuliah saya yang hetic. Akashi di sini bekerja sebagai CEO perusahaan keluarganya dan Kouki sebagai Profesor Psikologi. Kepengen sih buat kisah mereka sebelum menikah, tapi nanti sadjah, ide belum mateng :"))**

**Mind to review?**

**Hydne**


	2. Tuesday - Lunch Together

**A Week**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Diikutsertakan pada event #44/12Week dan prompt yang digunakan yaitu #Wedding.

**Pair: **AkaFuri. **Genre: **Romance **Rating:** K+

**A Week © Hydne**

* * *

_(Aku harus bayar berapa untuk membeli waktumu?)_

* * *

**[Tueday — Lunch Together]**

Akashi merasakan pelipisnya berkedut saat melihat pesan dari Kouki. Lagi-lagi mengatasnamakan pekerjaan sehingga tidak bisa diajak makan siang bersama. Seingatnya, sebelum menikah Akashi bisa mudah mengajak makan siang kapanpun dirinya mau. Sekarang, jangan kan Akashi bisa semaunya, ajakannya diterima saja hampir mustahil jika tidak membuat janji seminggu sebelumnya.

Memangnya mereka berdua orang asing sampai harus membuat janji temu?

Akashi mengambil kunci mobilnya dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke Universitas dimana Kouki mengajar. Berbicara secara langsung lebih baik daripada menggunakan teknologi sebagai perantara.

"Jadi ada penjelasan kenapa kau menolakku?" tanya Akashi di depan pintu ruang kerja Kouki yang baru kembali dari kelas yang diajarnya yang membuat lelaki itu terlonjak kaget.

"Sei-_kun_, kenapa kemari? Bukannya aku bilang tidak bisa pergi hari ini?"

"Jangan membalik pertanyaanku."

Kouki menghela nafas. Dari nada suara dan perubahan ekspresi mikro suaminya itu, bisa dipastikan lelaki itu tengah marah padanya. Tapi Kouki tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membuka pintu kantornya dan membiarkan suaminya masuk. Kouki menutup pintunya dengan sebelumnya membalik papan tanda dirinya sedang berada di tempat dengan sedang pergi dan mengunci pintu kantornya—berjaga-jaga saja jika terjadi suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Aku tengan berbicara dengan Seijuuro atau Robin? Atau mungkin Jackson?" pertanyaan dari Kouki itu membuat Akashi menatap tajam pasangan hidupnya itu.

"Robin dan Jackson sudah lama menghilang," tegas Akashi yang melihat Kouki tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. "Dan aku Akashi Seijuuro, suamimu yang menikahimu satu tahun yang lalu dan melamarmu di Griya Tawang hotelku yang memperlihatkan pemandangan Wonderland malam hari serta melamarmu dengan pernyataan 'Terima cincin itu atau dua orang brengsek yang ada dalam diriku yang memaksamu menerimanya'."

"Bagaimana aku yakin jika kau Seijuuro dan bukan Robin?"

"Jangan menguji batas kesabaranku."

Kouki hanya tertawa pelan dan membuat Akashi semakin kesal. Abaikan saja yang akan terjadi nanti malam akibat tingkahnya, Kouki melirik _smart watch_ miliknya yang menampilkan pesan dari profesor yang mengajaknya makan siang membatalkan ajakannya karena mendadak dia kedatangan tamu penting dan profesor lainnya juga memiliki urusan masing-masing.

"Jadi apa kau mau makan siang denganku, Sei-_kun_?" tanya Kouki yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Akashi. Mungkin dikiranya Kouki mempermainkan lelaki itu—tapi memang secara tidak sengaja, keadaan sudah menciptakan hal yang demikian adanya.

"Kau mencoba mempermainkanku, Kouki?"

"Apa artinya kau tidak mau?"

Akashi mendesis kesal, sementara Kouki hanya tertawa. Membuka pintu ruangannya dan Kouki menahan pintunya sementara pada akhirnya Akashi keluar dari kantor Kouki. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lift yang mengantarkan mereka ke lantai dasar dan tujuan akhir mereka berdua, tempat parkir.

"Malam ini aku benar-benar tidak mengampunimu, Kouki."

Kouki tidak menjawabnya—tepatnya tidak bisa karena bibirnya sudah menyatu dengan bibir Akashi. Berharap saja kamera di lift yang mereka diami sekarang sedang rusak ataupun Akashi dengan kekuasaanya menghapus rekaman yang memalukan ini.

* * *

**Iyaaa ... ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari foto yang ada di grup CAFEIN di facebook dimana Akashi Bokushi dan Akashi Oreshi bertengkar memperebutkan Kouki. Dan karena saya lagi senang nonton Hyde, Jeykl and Me, jadi nama sisi lain diri pemeran tokoh utama cowok di drama itu saya pakai di sini.**

**Dan ya, draf AkaFuri sebelum mereka menikah bakalan saya coba selesaikan. Kemungkinan publish sih akhir bulan ini (kalo saya mendadak tidak mabuk baca diktlat bahasa inggris tentang laju alir minyak bumi sama buat resensi novel yang dikirimkan penerbit ke saya).**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Hydne**


	3. Wenesday - Calling

**A Week**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Diikutsertakan pada event #44/12Week dan prompt yang digunakan yaitu #Wedding.

**Pair: **AkaFuri. **Genre: **Romance **Rating:** K+

**A Week © Hydne**

* * *

_(Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku, bodoh!)_

* * *

**[Wenesday — Calling]**

"Aku tidak setuju! Hari itu _annivessary _pernikahan kita yang kedua dan kau malah bilang ingin pergi ke seminar bodoh itu?!" teriak Akashi yang membuat Furihata menatap tajam suaminya itu.

Apa dia bilang? Seminar bodoh? berarti dia bilang bahwa Akashi Kouki itu bodoh?!

"Itu bukan seminar bodoh, Sei-_kun_! Seminar itu membahas tentang psikopat dan aku yang menjadi pembicaranya!"

Mereka berdua sama saja jika sedang berdebat, sama-sama keras kepala. Dan biasanya memang Kouki yang mengalah, tapi tidak untuk hari ini. apalagi saat Akashi bilang dirinya bodoh.

"Aku tidak peduli. Batalkan seminarnya. Aku bisa membayar uang ganti rugi pada penyelenggaranya!"

Sepertinya perdebatan tengah malam mereka ini tidak ada ujungnya jika tidak ada salah satu dari mereka pergi menjauh. Dan melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Akashi akan menyerah—hal yang mustahil jika seorang Akashi Seijuuro mengalah padanya jika sedang berdebat sengit seperti ini, Kouki merasa dirinyalah yang harus menjauh.

"Aku tetap ke seminar itu, tidak peduli apapun perkataanmu, Sei-_kun_!"

Akashi mendesis kesal mendengar kegigihan Kouki itu. Apalagi lelaki itu mengambil kunci mobilnya serta jaketnya yang membuat emosi lelaki itu semakin memuncak.

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini!"

"Mendinginkan kepalaku! Dan sebaiknya kau juga mendinginkan kepalamu di dalam apartemen ini!"

Akashi benar-benar kesal dan membiarkan Kouki pergi. Emosinya semakin memuncak dan debaran jatungnya tidak teratur. Tiba-tiba saja nafasnya menjadi sesak dan Akashi benar-benar ingin mengutuk bagian dirinya yang lain itu. Kenapa harus muncul sekarang? Dan bagaimana jika Jackson yang muncul lalu menyakiti Kouki seperti waktu itu?

Berjuang mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dan melawan agar sisi lain dirinya tidak keluar selama beberapa saat. Pada akhirnya, Akashi bisa mengendalikannya dan bernafas dengan normal lagi. keringat dingin sudah membanjiri dirinya dan kalau saja ada Kouki di sekitarnya sekarang, mungkin dia sudah memangku kepalanya sebari mengusap kepalanya serta memberikan apresiasi atas kemampuannya untuk melawan agar sisi lain dirinya tidak mengambil alih dirinya.

Argh, lagi-lagi dirinya bertingkah kekanakan dan Kouki yang biasanya memakluminya kali ini benar-benar marah padanya.

Mengambil _smartphone _miliknya dan mencoba menghubungi Kouki untuk meminta maaf. Namun mendengar _ringtone_ yang dikenalnya membuat Akashi melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari asal suara itu. Lelaki berambut merah itu mendesis kesal begitu mengetahui fakta jika Kouki tidak membawa _smartphone_ miliknya.

Akashi mondar-mandir di ruang tamu, mencoba berpikir kemana Kouki akan pergi jika marah. Biasanya Kouki pergi ke perpustakaan kota—yang segera dicoret dari list karena ini sudah tengah malam. Mungkin juga ke taman kota, tapi Kouki paling takut dengan tempat yang kurang pencahayaan atau malah minim pencahayaan. Mungkin pergi ke bar?

Akashi segera mencoret kemungkinan paling terakhir itu. Kouki benci alkohol, itu yang paling dirinya ingat. Bahkan _moctail_ yang notabene kandungan alkoholnya 0,05 persen saja tidak mau diminumnya.

Tapi Kouki sekarang tengah marah dan orang marah biasanya mengabaikan logikanya.

Atau jangan-jangan Kouki terlibat kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang dalam keadaan kritis di rumah sakit. Apa Akashi sebaiknya mulai mengecek satu demi satu rumah sakit yang ada di Tokyo untuk memastikannya?

Akashi mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa harus _smartphone_ Kouki ketinggalan di rumah? Dan seharusnya dia sadar dan segera menelepon ke rumah untuk memberikan kabar dimana keberadaanya sekarang. Argh, ini benar-benar membuat Akashi gila!

Bunyi pintu apartemen yang di buka membuat Akashi segera melangkah menuju pintu depan. Dan dirinya menemukan Kouki yang membawa beberapa kantong plastik dari supermarket 24 jam serta memasang cengiran tidak bersalah samasekali.

"Sei-_kun_, aku minta maaf. Kau benar, aku bodoh karena mengutamakan pekerjaan dibandingkan kita. Besok aku berencana menyampaikan jika aku tidak bisa menghadiri seminar itu," jelas Kouki yang tidak dijawab samasekali oleh Akashi yang membuat cengiran Kouki menghilang dan memasang wajah cemas.

Akashi sedang marah padanya atau sisi lain Akashi sudah mengambil alih lelaki itu?

"Sei-_kun_, kau ti..."

"Kau darimana saja?! Dan kenapa kau tidak meneleponku! Kau tidak tahu jika aku berpikir kalau kau terlibat kecelakaan atau mungkin kau sedang minum alkohol yang kau benci?! Kau..."

Perkataan Akashi tidak dilanjutkan karena Kouki memeluk Akashi dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan susah payah, karena kantong belanjaanya tidak diletakkannya di lantai dan tidak mungkin melemparkannya ke lantai karena ada bahan belanjaanya yang bermaterial kaca.

"Aku minta maaf, Sei-_kun_. Aku tahu aku yang salah dan aku tahu kau mudah panik jika menyangkut diriku."

Akashi memejamkan matanya dan memilih untuk menenangkan dirinya dengan menghirup aroma tubuh Kouki. Wangi lavendel langsung mengisi paru-parunya dan membuatnya tenang.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Aku seharusnya menepati janjiku saat di altar pernikahan kita, membiarkanmu melakukan apapun yang kau mau asalkan tidak berbahaya."

Mereka berdua tetap di posisinya selama beberapa saat sebelum Kouki memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka berdua. Kalimat yang merusak suasana khidmat diantara mereka berdua.

"Hngg ... Sei-_kun_, bisa melepaskanku? Tanganku mulai mati rasa memegang banyak kantong belanjaan."

* * *

**Heyloo semuanya. Maaf penpik ini tentang marah-marah, soalnya saya memang lagi marah sama seseorang yang dengan seenaknya membuat saya jatuh cinta sama doski lagi #lah**

**Bdw, kalo ada yang notice pasti menyeritkan kening saat membaca 'lavendel'. Itu bukan typo kok, tapi menurut KKBI, tulisan 'lavender' itu adalah 'lavendel'. Yah, salahkan bahasa Belanda yang menyebutkan tanaman berwarna violet itu seperti ini dan bangsa Indonesia menyerapnya tanpa perbaikan samsek.**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Hydne**


	4. Thursday - I Miss You

**A Week**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Diikutsertakan pada event #44/12Week dan prompt yang digunakan yaitu #Wedding.

**Pair: **AkaFuri. **Genre: **Romance **Rating:** K+

**A Week © Hydne**

* * *

_(Berusaha tidak peduli dan mengabaikan, padahal tahu apa yang diinginkan.)_

* * *

**[Thursday — I Miss You]**

Padahal kemarin Akashi yang marah-marah karena lebih mengutamakan pekerjaan dibandingkan urusan rumah. Tapi hari ini malah pergi ke Seoul mendadak akibat ada banyak hal yang terjadi di sana dan katanya kemungkinan pulang sehari setelah _annivessary_ pernikahan mereka.

Hahaha ... lihat sekarang siapa yang meninggalkan siapa. Rasanya Kouki ingin tertawa miris dengan kenyataan yang satu ini.

"Akashi Seijuuro, jangan harap aku mau menghubungimu duluan ataupun mengangkat teleponmu!"

Dan Kouki memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pengerjaan _paper_ miliknya yang sering tertunda akibat terlalu banyak hal yang harus dilakukan. Dan setelah _paper_ ini selesai, kemungkinan dirinya akan menulis diktat yang menjadi syarat wajib untuk mempertahankan gelar professor miliknya. Minimal membuat satu diktat setiap tahun atau gelar professor miliknya otomatis gugur.

Tapi meskipun sudah bertekad tidak akan menelepon ataupun merespon apapun yang Akashi lakukan untuk menghubunginya, nyatanya setiap lima menit sekali Kouki melirik _smartphone_ miliknya atau kalau tidak, melirik _smart watch _miliknya. Dan setiap tidak menemukan apapun, Kouki hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal yang membuat asistennya memandanginya dengan bingung.

"Akashi-_san_ membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya perempuan bersurai hijau itu dengan wajah datar—yang tidak singkron dengan suaranya yang khawatir.

Sadar membuat asisten _slash_ mahasiswa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu khawatir—mungkin sebenarnya perempuan itu kesal padanya, Kouki hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Mizumi. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dan perempuan itu kembali lagi dengan pekerjaanya memindahkan seluruh tulisan tangan Kouki yang digunakan untuk mendiagnosa orang-orang yang datang berkonsultasi dengannya ke komputer. Salahkan Kouki yang terlalu mencintai menulis dan pemalas untuk memindahkan tulisannya itu ke komputer dan salahkan Mizumi yang entah sejak kapan melakukan hal itu saat waktu senggangnya yang sekarang berubah menjadi hal yang utama.

"Mizumi-_chan_."

"Ya?"

"Apa _phobia_mu sudah sembuh?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang membuat Kouki menghela nafas. Setiap orang memang memiliki ketakutan tersendiri dan beberapa diantaranya bisa berubah menjadi _phobia_. Dan asistennya itu termasuk golongan dimana dia mengalami _phobia_ yang sebenarnya bisa disembuhkan asalkan kondisinya tepat.

"Bukankah waktu itu ada lelaki yang mendekatimu dan mengikutimu sepanjang waktu sampai kau menyiapkan _pepper spray_ jika dia macam-macam padamu?"

"Oh dia," jawab Mizumi tidak begitu berminat dan matanya tidak beralih dari layar komputer. "Menyerah mungkin. Aku tidak melihatnya selama beberapa hari ini."

"Kau tidak merindukannya?"

"Tidak."

Kouki mendengarnya hanya tersenyum penuh arti, dan sayangnya perempuan itu tidak melihatnya. Mungkin perempuan itu bisa bilang tidak, tapi sebenarnya selama beberapa hari ini Kouki mengawasi gerak-geriknya, perempuan itu mencari tanda-tanda lelaki itu.

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya, Mizumi-_chan_. Aku yakin dia bisa menyembuhkan _phobia_mu."

"Akashi-_san_ sedang merindukan suaminya ya?"

Kouki terbatuk mendengarnya. Kenapa perempuan itu malah menganggapnya seperti itu?

"Ke-kenapa Mizumi-_chan_ bertanya seperti itu?"

Perempuan itu menatap Kouki dengan malas dan wajah _poker face_ miliknya itu membuat Kouki menjejalkan buku-buku psikologi tentang berbagai macam ekspresi manusia pada perempuan itu.

"Karena Akashi-_san_ jika sedang merindukan suaminya pasti berubah menjadi orang yang cerewet."

Kouki rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya sekarang juga. Kenapa dirinya sekarang mudah sekali dibaca oleh orang lain, bahkan notabene asistennya yang _poker face _itu? Atau kemampuan analisa perempuan itu sudah meningkat pesat semenjak tes terakhir sehingga Kouki tidak mempersiapkan diri agar tidak mudah dibaca oleh orang lain?

"Kalau Akashi-_san_ merindukan Akashi-_san_, telepon saja."

Saran yang paling mudah untuk dilakukan tapi sayangnya sekarang Kouki berpikiran untuk tidak menghubungi Akashi karena kesal. Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kouki berkata "Dan aku baru menyadari jika kau memanggilku Akashi-_san_ juga. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang panggil Kouki saja, Mizumi-_chan_."

"Akashi-_san _jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Siapa yang mengalihkan pembicaraan?"

Perempuan itu tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi dia mengeluarkan _smartphone _miliknya dan mengangkat telepon dengan wajah datar. Tapi ekspresinya berubah dan Kouki bersumpah, bahkan saat dirinya berdarah-darah di hadapan perempuan itu, dia tidak tampak panik ataupun ketakutan seperti sekarang.

"Di ruangan mana dia sekarang?! Dan bilang padanya jika sadar, jangan coba-coba bergerak dari tempatnya atau aku bunuh dia."

Bahkan sebelum Kouki sempat bertanya ada apa, perempuan itu sudah mengambil barang-barangnya dan bersiap pergi dari ruangannya.

"Dia kecelakaan motor dan berada di rumah sakit. Dan telepon saja kalau merindukannya!" hal terakhir yang dikatakan perempuan itu, membuat Kouki menghela nafas.

Intinya ada dua yang didapatkan Kouki dari perempuan itu. Pertama, _philophobia_nya sudah hampir sembuh—buktinya sekarang dia malah panik saat tahu lelaki itu kecelakaan. Kedua, sekarang Kouki harus menahan dirinya agar tidak cerewet saat merindukan Akashi.

... eh, merindukan? Siapa yang bilang?!

Kouki menghela nafas serta mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum melangkah ke meja asistennya yang masih berantakan akibat dokumen-dokumen tulisan tangannya masih belum dibereskan serta komputernya masih belum dimatikan. Wajah Kouki tidak bisa tidak kalem saat melihat _sticky note_ yang tertempel di komputer asistennya itu.

"Dia benar-benar minta diluluskan lambat ya?"

_You don't tell it, but you show it. MK_

* * *

**Halo. Maaf tidak update per day seperti hari lainnya, saya keasikan main sih #ditamvar**

**Ya dasar Kouki, tukang ngambekan. Baikan aja kenapa? Saya cavek tahu lihat klian berdua bertengkar baikan bertengkar lagi setelah itu :")) #heh #KamoueYangNulis**

**Hydne**


	5. Friday - I'm Sorry

**A Week**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Diikutsertakan pada event #44/12Week dan prompt yang digunakan yaitu #Wedding.

**Pair: **AkaFuri. **Genre: **Romance **Rating:** K+

**A Week © Hydne**

* * *

_(Maaf membuatmu kesepian.)_

* * *

**[Friday — I'm Sorry]**

Akashi belum juga menelepon Kouki sejak kemarin. Dan lelaki itu kesal sehingga meskipun benar-benar merindukan lelaki itu, Kouki tetap berhatan pada pendiriannya untuk tidak menelepon Akashi duluan. Lagipula hari ini adalah hari dimana dirinya menjadi pembicara di seminar yang tempo hari membuatnya berdebat sengit dengan Akashi.

"Hei, Mizumi-_chan_, dia baik-baik saja?" sapa Kouki saat melihat asistennya itu menjadi salah satu peserta seminar—sebenarnya Kouki yang memberikan tiket masuk ke seminar ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya selama ini.

"Hanya tulang retak saja," jawabnya dengan wajah datar sembari membolak-balik halaman buku yang diberikan untuk setiap peserta seminar. Lalu perempuan itu menatap Kouki yang membua lelaki itu memasang tanda tanya besar.

"Sudah menghubungi Akashi-_san_?"

"Sudah," jawab Kouki sambil tersenyum yang membuat perempuan bersurai hijau itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

_Sudah pasti aku belum meneleponnya, Mizumi Kira._

"Lain kali Akashi-_san_ berlatih di depan kaca dulu sebelum berbohong ya," perkataan perempuan itu dan meninggalkan Kouki itu membuat lelaki itu menghela nafas.

Ketelitian perempuan itu untuk melihat ekspresi mikro seseorang ternyata benar-benar berkembang pesat. Seharusnya Kouki sudah menyuruh perempuan itu menulis sebuah buku dan merekomendasikan perempuan itu untuk menjadi profesor psikologi.

Baru saja Kouki hendah mematikan _smartphone_ miliknya, telepon dari Akashi membuat Kouki jadi kalang kabut. Diangkat atau tidak. Diabaikan atau lupakan saja kemarahannya.

Tapi tangannya sudah menggeser tombol hijau yang membuatnya menerima telepon dari Akashi. Menghela nafas, Kouki menempelkan telinganya untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Akashi.

"_Aku mengenalmu, jadi aku tahu kau pasti memilih menutup mulutmu saat aku meneleponmu._"

Dan memang benar, Kouki tidak mau mengatakan apapun.

"_Ini bukan bermaksud menjadikan sebuah alasan untuk pembenaran. Hanya saja Wonderland di Korea Selatan memang sedang ada beberapa masalah yang membuatku serta kembaranku pusing. Dan jangan berpikir itu Robin atau Jackson, ini kembaran perempuanku._"

Kouki mendengarnya hanya tersenyum, sayangnya Akashi tidak bisa melihatnya. Namun Kouki masih tetap tidak mau mengatakan apapun.

"_Aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu saat annivessary kita serta membuatmu kesepian. Dan semoga sukses dengan seminarmu._"

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Kouki pikir, Akashi sudah mematikan teleponnya karena kebiasan lelaki itu suka memutuskan telepon sesuka hatinya—berbanding terbalik dengan Robin yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk menutup teleponnya duluan. Tapi mendengar perkataan Akashi selanjutnya membuat wajahnya panas dan pasti warna wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"_Aku mencintaimu. Wo ai ni. Aishiteru. Sahanghe._"

"Sei-_kun_, kau bodoh!"

"_Tapi kau mau menikahi orang bodoh ini._"

* * *

**Hip hip hooray! Akhinya mereka baikan #nak**

**Iya, saya pakai OC yang bernama Mizumi Kira untuk menjadi asisten Kouki. Alasannya, cewek-cewek di KnB gak ada yang cocok sih buat dijadikan asisten Kouki (selain karena memang manga ini sedikit sekali tokoh ceweknya).**

**Rencananya, setelah tamat MC ini, saya mau nulis prekuel cerita ini. Asal muasalnya ketemu Akashi Seijuuro dengan Furihata Kouki yang berakhir mereka menikah seperti sekarang. Plot sudah tersusun, meskipun masih belum tahu mau kasih judul apaan -_-) *mahluk yang tidak bisa mulai nulis tanpa ada judul yang srek***

**Hydne**


	6. Saturday - A Baby?

**A Week**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Diikutsertakan pada event #44/12Week dan prompt yang digunakan yaitu #Wedding.

**Pair: **AkaFuri. **Genre: **Romance **Rating:** K+

**A Week © Hydne**

* * *

_(Kau menjalin hubungan rahasia dengan orang lain?)_

* * *

**[Saturday — A Baby?]**

Pulang dari rapat di universitas tempatnya bekerja, Kouki menemukan pemandangan yang terasa seperti anomali di apartemennya.

Kalau Akashi yang tengah duduk di dengan televisi yang tengah menanyangkan _anime_ khusus anak-anak itu sudah biasa—tepatnya kalau Robin yang tengah mengambil alih tubuh Akashi. Tapi anak balita yang dipangku Akashi itu siapa? Anak darimana itu?

... atau jangan-jangan Akashi punya hubungan gelap di Korea Selatan sana?

"Oh kau sudah pulang Kouki," sapa Akashi dan balita yang dipangku Akashi tertawa melihatnya.

"Dia siapa? Anak hubungan gelapmu?" Kouki samasekali tidak merasa bersalah bertanya tentang hal itu dan memilih duduk di samping Akashi. Sementara balita itu bergerak-gerak menuju Kouki, sepertinya minta di pangku oleh Kouki.

"Jangan sebarangan. Ini keponakan kita, anaknya Sahara dengan Taiga."

Kouki tidak mengatakan apapun dan malah sekarang sedang sibuk bermain dengan balita itu. Setelah beberapa lama dan balita itu memilih untuk dipangku oleh Kouki, akhirnya lelaki itu membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi kenapa keponakan kita berada di sini dan bukan bersama orangtuanya?"

"Adik kembarku ingin main ke _love hotel_ dan tidak mungkin membawa anak balita yang masih polos ini ke tempat itu bukan?"

"Sahara sama sepertimu ya. Aku tidak heran jika Taiga tidak bisa melawan keinginan kembaranmu itu."

"Karena dia keluarga Akashi."

Kouki mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja balita yang dipangku oleh Kouki menangis dan membuat kedua orang lelaki ini menjadi panik.

"Kouki, kenapa dia menangis? Kau apakan keponakan kita?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Dia tiba-tiba menangis."

"Bisa dihipnotis tidak biar dia tidak menangis?"

"Seijuuro! Paman macam apa yang menyuruh keponakannya dihipnotis?! Dan bau apa yang aku cium ini?"

Tangisan balita itu semakin keras, sementara kedua lelaki itu panik dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Dan begitu Akashi memangku balita itu, jelaslah sudah kenapa balita itu memamngis dan bau yang dicium oleh Kouki.

"Kouki, kurasa keponakan kita _puup._"

Hening sejenak. Wajah Akashi masam dan Kouki tidak bisa memasang wajah kalem mendengar hal itu.

"Sei, dimana perlengkapan bayi ini? Aku akan mencari popok ganti keponakan kita dan kau yang membawanya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkannya."

"Tidak, kau saja. Aku yang mencari popoknya."

"Jangan egois, Sei..."

Perkataan Kouki tidak dilanjutkan karena balita itu menangis sampai terbatuk-batuk. Kouki menatap tajam Akashi yang membuat lelaki itu terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi sementara Kouki segera membongkar dua tas besar serta satu buah koper besar berwarna orange yang ternyata semuanya milik balita yang bernama Satsuki itu.

Bahkan saat Kouki ke luar negeri saja tidak pernah lebih membawa satu koper ukuran sedang. Tapi anak balita yang usianya belum genap dua tahun ini punya barang sebanyak ini, mengerikan.

"Kouki, sekalian bawa baju ganti untuk Satsuki!" teriakan Akashi itu segera membuat Kouki tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengambil popok beserta satu set pakaian tidur berwarna pink yang ternyata menggunakan merk terkenal yang Kouki bertaruh harganya semahal sepotong jas miliknya di _walking closet_.

... apa keluarga Akashi sekaya ini sampai sepotong baju tidur balita saja harganya sama seperti pakaian orang dewasa?

"Kau lama sekali Kouki. Keponakan kita bisa sakit kalau begini caranya," omel Akashi begitu Kouki masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Maaf. Aku harus membongkar dua tas besar serta satu koper besar untuk mendapatkan ini," Kouki menyerahkan benda yang membuatnya lama ke kamar mandi, sementara Akashi sendiri sedang mengeringkan badan keponakannya yang bersurai pink itu.

Setelah memasangkan popok serta memasangkan baju tidur, Kouki menggendong balita itu kembali ke ruang tamu. Akashi mengikuti di belakang dengan wajah kacau akibat selama memandikan Satsuki, dirinya diciprati air oleh keponakannya. Dan Akashi hanya bisa menghela nafas begitu melihat barang-barang milik keponakannya itu bertebaran di lantai.

"Kouki, harusnya kau membereskannya setelah mencari barang yang kau butuhkan."

"Tapi kau sendiri bilang tadi aku lama ke tempatmu. Satsuki bisa sakit kalau aku membereskan semuanya."

Akashi terlalu malas untuk berdebat serta ada keponakannya yang membuat Akashi memutuskan untuk menjadi paman yang baik di hadapan keponakannya itu, sehingga lelaki itulah yang membereskan semuanya.

"Hei Kouki."

"Ya, Sei-_kun_?"

"Kau mau punya anak?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Akashi tidak melanjutkan pertanyaan karena sadar apa yang membuat Kouki tadi lambat datang ke tempatnya. Hanya untuk pakaian satu malam saja, adik kembarnya sudah menyiapkan delapan belas pasang dan belum termasuk aksesoris serta kebutuhan keponakannya itu selama dititipkan di sini.

Setelah selesai merapikan semuanya, Akashi tidak menemukan Kouki maupun keponakannya dimanapun. Mencari keberadaan mereka berdua dan menemukan mereka tengah berada di kamar tidur. Keduanya tengah tertidur dan Akashi melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Memainkan rambut Kouki yang tidak bisa dirapikan bagaimanapun caranya sembari sesekali memperhatikan Satsuki yang tengah tertidur di samping Kouki dengan tenang.

"Sepertinya dalam waktu dekat ini kita harus mendiskusikan seorang anak kecil di rumah ini, Kouki," bisik Akashi yang membuat Kouki bergerak-gerak geli, lalu sebelah tangannya berada di atas bantal Satsuki, seolah tengah mencoba melindungi keponakannya itu.

Akashi memilih berbaring di samping Satsuki dan menggenggam tangan Kouki. Tangannya selalu dingin dan begitu bertemu dengan tangan Kouki, ada rasa hangat yang menjalari tubuhnya maupun hatinya. Seolah semuanya terasa benar.

Memejamkan mata dan Akashi hanya berharap jika Sahara tidak mendobrak pintu apartemennya pagi-pagi untuk membawa keponakannya ke tempat yang tidak diketahui.

* * *

**Akashi Seijuuro sudah siap jadi papa kedje itu, terus mama Kouki kapan acc permintaan papa Sei? :3 *pertanyaan madjam apa ini***

**Gak terasa bentar lagi chapter terakhir dan itu berarti saya harus mulai **_**brainstroming**_** buat cari ide baru nulis pairing ini. Terus kalo ditanya ini pair apakah OTP saya, maka jawabannya enggak. Kenapa? Soalnya saya lebih ke tipe **_**chara shipper**_** daripada OTP. Saya lebih mementingkan **_**storyline**_** daripada **_**pairing**_**.**

**Semua review nanti saya balas pada saat chapter terakhir saja ya. Saya malas nulis sekarang sih -,-) #ditamvar**

**Hydne**


	7. Sunday - Family Meeting

**A Week**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Diikutsertakan pada event #44/12Week dan prompt yang digunakan yaitu #Wedding.

**Pair: **AkaFuri. **Genre: **Romance **Rating:** K+

**A Week © Hydne**

* * *

_(Intinya pertemuan ini apa?)_

* * *

**[Sunday — Family Meeting]**

Pagi itu, Kouki maupun Akashi saling berhadap-hadapan di meja makan. Satsuki sudah di bawa pulang oleh Sahara dengan alasan yang masuk akal untuk Akashi biarkan saudara kembarnya itu membawa keponakannya—ayah mereka yang tidak bisa mencintai siapapun mau bertemu cucunya.

Sungguh sangat sesuatu untuk di dengarkan, bahkan bagi Sahara sendiri.

"Jadi sesuai dengan kesepakatan kita, setiap hari minggu pagi setelah sarapan kita membahas tentang apapun yang mengganjal selama minggu ini," Kouki bermonolog tentang pertemuan ini serta membacakan _term and condition_ yang harus dipatuhi selama pertemuan ini.

Akashi bisa saja mengabaikan semua perkataan Kouki ataupun melanggar semuanya. Tapi kalau Akashi mau ada surat cerai yang sampai di meja kerjanya. Jadi daripada mencari masalah pagi-pagi, lebih baik ikuti saja alurnya.

"Siapa yang ingin memulainya duluan? Aku atau Sei-_kun_?"

"Kau saja. Dan aku mau _espresso_."

Kouki mendengarnya hanya mendecakkan lidah, tapi lelaki itu tetap saja membuatkan kopi yang diminta oleh Akashi. Agak lama jeda mereka sebelum saling berhadap-hadapan lagi karena Kouki malah membuat _cappuccino_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ini kopimu," Kouki menyerahkan gelas kecil yang berisi espresso sementara di mejanya sendiri sudah ada segelas besar _cappuccino_.

"Terima kasih."

"Ya," jawab Kouki lalu memangkukan tangannya di atas meja. Akashi sedang tidak dalam mood untuk menegur Kouki agar menurunkan tangannya yang berakhir dengan mereka berdua bertengkar lagi. Sudah cukup minggu ini mereka banyak bertengkar.

"Jadi setelah mengobservasi hubungan kita minggu ini, sepertinya kita harus memperbaiki komunikasi kita. Kita memang sering bertengkar pada saat awal-awal pernikahan, tetapi tidak pernah seintens ini," Entah darimana, Kouki sudah mengeluarkan sebuah makalah yang berisi indeks hubungan mereka dalam seminggu.

Yah, Kouki yang sering ngambek begitu-begitu professor psikologi, jadi Akashi tidak akan heran jika hubungan mereka kemungkinan besar juga dijadikan sebagai bahan riset. Sudah resiko sebagai suami seorang Kouki dan memang ada perjanjian hitam di atas putih tentang hal itu.

"Dan juga, mengenai pertanyaanmu tadi malam tentang memiliki anak, sebaiknya kita tunda dulu. Oke, jangan menatapku tajam seperti itu, beri aku kesempatan menjelaskannya," Kouki menghela nafas dan menyesap _cappuccino_ miliknya sebelum membuka halaman dan menunjukkan kertas itu kehadapan Akashi. "Di sini terlihat bagaimana pengaturan emosi kita selama enam bulan terakhir, kurasa kita masih belum siap. Aku harus memperbaiki sifatku yang sensitif dan kau sendiri juga harus memperbaiki sikap egoismu."

"Tapi aku ingin punya anak, Kouki," protes Akashi yang tidak mau menerima semua penjelas Kouki meskipun semuanya yang dikatakan itu benar. "Kau mau melihatku berebutan dengan Sahara dan Taiga hanya untuk bersama Satsuki."

"Kau mau masuk penjara karena Taiga melaporkanmu atas percobaan penculikan?" tanya Kouki dengan wajah _poker face_, yang membuat Akashi kesal.

"Pokoknya kita punya anak secepatnya, titik."

"Akashi Seijuuro!" Kouki tidak bisa tidak meninggikan suaranya dan sepertinya alamat mereka bertengkar sepanjang hari ini. "Aku bukannya tidak mau, aku sangat menginginkan ada seorang anak diantara kita. Tapi memiliki seorang anak bukan hanya menjadi orang yang bisa memanjakannya saja, tetapi juga menjadi panutan. Dan sikap kita berdua dalam menghadapi suatu masalah masih belum bisa menjadikan kita sebagai orang tua."

"Tapi..." Akashi sepertinya masih tidak mau menerimanya, namun Kouki kembali menjelaskan maksudnya. Kali ini dengan emosi yang lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Sei-_kun_, begini saja. Tiga bulan lagi, jika pengaturan emosi kita sudah lebih baik dari hari ini, kita bisa punya anak. San saat itu tiba, terserah kamu mau anak laki-laki atau perempuan."

Akashi tidak mengatakan apapun dan Kouki tidak mau mendesak untuk secepatnya di jawab, jadi lelaki bersurai _light brown_ itu memilih menghabiskan _cappuccino_ digelasnya.

"Jadi, Sei-_kun?_" tanya Kouki setelah keheningan lama tercipta diantara mereka dan juga Akashi sejak tadi membolak-balik kertas yang di bawa Kouki untuk mengevaluasi hubungan mereka minggu ini.

"Tiga bulan dari sekarang. Dan jika semua kondisinya tepat, tidak ada alasan penolakan apapun."

Kouki tertawa kecil mendengarnya, sementara Akashi menghela nafas dan meminum _espresso_ miliknya sampai habis. Lelaki itu memilih beranjak dari ruang makan dan ke ruang kerjanya yang membuat Kouki tersenyum.

Sepertinya Akashi serius dengan keinginan memiliki anak, sehingga mencoba mengurangi tingkat keegoisannya untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dan bukannya mencoba bersabar.

"Hmm ... bisa masuk ke dalam catatan selanjutnya," Kouki mengangguk-angguk dan mulai menulis di kertas yang jangan ditanya didapatkan dari mana. Yang lelaki itu ingat, hampir di setiap tempat di rumah ini harus ada tumpukan kertas serta pulpen yang bisa digunakannya kapanpun.

* * *

**Tjiee yang MC pertamanya selesai :3 **

**Tjiee ada yang masih berencana punya anak. Kapan atuh tanggal jadinya? #ming #PertanyaanKamoe**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini, tanpa kalian apalah artinya saya ini. Hanya butiran pasir kuarsa saja diantara semesta bernama FanFiction. Review, favorite dan follow sangat saya apresiasi dan saya ingin membalas semua review yang masuk ke saya di sini.**

**Yuki: **Hngg ... boleh nanya dimana manisnya ya? *yang nulis gak pernah ngerti cara nulis fluff*

**Briggata Bukan Brigittiw: **Terima kasih sudah mereview setiap chapter fanfic ini. Ngambeknya Kouki ... ngegemesin? *pernah nyoba dan yang ada dikepruk sama teman cowok* Soal balas dendam itu sebenarnya Kouki khilaf :")) #heh

Dan saat Kouki sama Akashi bertengkar sampai Kouki angkat kaki dari rumah itu sebenarnya terinspirasi dari komik rumah tangga yang baru saya baca. Kalo ada momen romantis jadi rusak gegara Kouki .. itu memang disengaja =)) #nak

Kalo marah jadi cerewet itu sebenarnya terinspirasi dari salah satu teman cowok sih. Dia kalo marah ngomong terus, kebalikan dengan saya yang diam saja. Kouki itu enggak manis sumpah, dia cuma baik :")) #tjukupnak

**RisaSano**: Saya sudah lanjutkan sampai selesai loh =))

**Ryouki Shibata: **Saya kepengen sih buat Kouki lebih kuat melawan Akashi, tapi takutnya entar jatuhnya Kouki superior dalam hubungan ini sementara Seijuuro jadi inferior U.U

Dan mungkin saja Kouki punya bakat Tsundere tapi tidak mau mengaku pada yayang Seijuuro.

**owlkitty06:** Tante jangan cium Kouki. Dia punya Akashi Seijuuro tante... U.U *kecuali tante maso mau mencoba merebut Kouki dari Seijuuro* #heh

Kalo mau daftar jadi anak mereka, silahkan mengirimkan formulir kepada mama Kouki untuk diseleksi U.U *kamu pikir ini melamar kerjaan*

**Nia: **Ini bukan sequel kok. Fanfic yang kamu cari itu masih dalam proses pengerjaan dan dipublish kemungkinan akhir bulan ini. Dan saya suka baca review panjang kok, jadi santai saja =))

** : **ngambeknya ... lucu? *tiba-tiba ingat dikepruk sama teman cowok gegara nyoba ngambek*

Tentu sadja Aqashi harus punya skill gombal ini biar Kouki gak lari kemana-mana =)) #halah

Asisten Kouki memang tsundere dan juga ada rahasia lain yang bisa di cari tahu nanti, pas prekuel fanfic ini dipublish =))

**Yosh ... hutang lunas. Sekarang saya harus **_**treatment**_** rambut dulu ya sambil nyambi baca kumpulan soal IPA anak SMP. Saya mendadak kangen pelajaran anak SMP sih, hahaha.**

**Hydne**


End file.
